1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft magnetic stainless steel having excellent magnetic properties, electrical properties, weldability, heat treatability, corrosion resistance, mechanical properties and machinability and suitable for use as a material for stationary cores and movable cores of solenoid operated valves or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, stationary cores and movable cores of solenoid operated valves and the like have been formed from soft magnetic stainless steels excellent in magnetic properties such as maximum permeability and magnetic flux density as well as electrical resistance, corrosion resistance, mechanical properties and the like.
Recently, in response to the demand for soft magnetic stainless steels having more excellent magnetic and electrical properties, 0.06C-2.2Si-13Cr steels have been developed (with the Si content increased up to 2.2%) and part of which have been put into practical use. Such a soft magnetic stainless steel has good magnetic properties, i.e., a maximum permeability of not less than 2000 and a magnetic flux density of not less than 11,000 G as well as excellent electrical properties such as an electrical resistance of 90 .mu..OMEGA.-cm, and further has relatively good corrosion resistance, mechanical properties and workability with excellent quality balance.
However, as solenoid operated valves smaller in size and higher in output and response characteristics have recently been demanded, the abovementioned soft magnetic stainless steels have come to be unsatisfactory in magnetic properties and electrical resistance, and there has been a demand for the development of a soft magnetic stainless steel having more excellent magnetic properties and electrical resistance. Further, the soft magnetic stainless steel has become desired to have a higher fatigue strength after welding, as the range of its use involving welding has been increased.